In telecommunications systems, caller-identification information that is provided to the called party usually includes the spelling (i.e., a textual representation) of the calling party's name. For many names, it can be difficult to determine how the name is pronounced from the spelling. A complicating factor is that names that are spelled the same are not always pronounced the same, even in the same language. This can create numerous problems. For example, in a business environment, this can result in a customer-service agent mispronouncing a customer's name, which is embarrassing to the business and off-putting to the customer. Or, in the international telecommunications environment, attempts by receiving systems to display a calling party's name in the writing script (alphabet) of the language of the called party that is different from the writing script in which the caller-identification information is expressed are likely to be unsuccessful. Furthermore, providing of the caller-identification information to the calling party in spoken form via text-to-speech conversion often results in mispronunciation of the calling party's name. The ability to provide caller-identification information by voice to visually-impaired users is required by the USA Code of Federal Regulations part 36, section 1194, 23(e) (36 CFR §1194.23(e)). Mispronouncing the calling party's name is arguably not fully compliant with this requirement.